Hollow Suit
by Trickydiagram00
Summary: A Loki frame wielding Tenno with a purple dragon and his glowing dragonfly friend, what is the possibility of things going wrong? The answer is a lot.
1. Prologue

In a system alike to ours but so different at the same, there was a war of chaos and unpredictability that two significant factions fought eachother to see who was the victor.

The first civilisation to date was called the Orokin

The Orokin had marvellous technology at their disposal, they could do almost anything they wanted as they could even colonise Jupiter with cloud cities and had the power to create truly marvellous structures and technology that still beats current technology today but their enemy was their creation.

They were the Sentients.

The Sentients were a truly alien construct that shared each others feelings and share the experience of a fallen friend as they are all telekinetically linked, nothing is known about the Sentients aside from the fact that they fought the Orokin and easily had the upperhand despite their enemies wonderful technology.

The Sentients had the ability to turn the technology of any high tech weapon and use it against their creators, void ships exploded under their influence and high tech fusion cannons either stopped working or self destructed because of the Sentients grip on technology.

The Orokin fought an uphill war with an enemy that just adapted to everything they would throw at them until the Orokin had an idea.

With the people who were afflicted with the voids glorious energy, they encased them in metal suits that would magnify and contain their anger and power and taught them the ways of gun and blade. They were known as the Tenno and their suits were nicknamed Warframes.

Excalibur was the first and considered the prototype as others fell into line, other Tenno were created as others such as Rhino, Ash, Nyx, Loki and far more were made.

The Tenno had the upperhand despite their low tech weaponry but they were better weapons then the higher tech ones because of the fact that the Sentients couldn't use it against them as there was no special tech involved such as circuits, they just gunpowder weaponry or melee weapons such as hammers and swords.

The Tenno won the ages old war with just the skin of their teeth and long live the Orokin empire, or not as the Tenno then commited mass genocide during the victory ceremony. When the naga drums beat, they would beat ten times and during the ninth beat. Blood flooded the stadiums as a once great empire fell to ruin silently without a single gunshot because of the razor sharp Tenno blades.

Only one Tenno wasn't involved and his hatred for the people who did this was apparent, the Tenno then slept in their cryopods due to instructions from their mysterious leader while the rogue Tenno remained awoke and plotted ways on how to end all of their lives. The embers of his anger strengthened to blazes of hate as he was broken by what his fellow Tenno did.

Insignificant factions grew into the main factions of the system and waged war with eachother due to their differences and greed.

While this system was once peaceful, peace will not remain forever as utopias will become dystopias as war waged once again as factions the two main factions, the Corpus and the Grineer, fought each-other in a stalemate, no one was truly victorious and that will always be like that in war.

However this is not their story, this is the story one of the old golden warriors in a completely different solar system, in the deep dark depths of one the planets orbiting an alien star. There was an abandoned temple of the old empire and it's greatest treasure was even deeper in the dark.

In the dark and cold room, the naked eye could only see rusted metal and overgrown plant-life as the golden pod itself glow a faint blue as its priceless warrior was safe inside, a hiss was heard as the pod then clicked open and the warrior slowly fell out, somewhat taken off guard as he then tiredly looked around.

This is his story.


	2. Awakening

The rusted and cracked pod slowly opened up to reveal it's precious inhabitant who then fell face first onto the ground in a not-so graceful manner. He tiredly picked himself up and looked around to see his would be tomb.

POV of unknown

I awoken after being released from something I never saw, it was a glass container that was shining a dull hue and it was the only light I had to accompany me as a slowly begun to reactivate. Everywhere on my body was cold and I couldn't help but shiver despite my lack of energy, it was like I was surrounded by ice.

Slowly and eventually, I pulled myself up and looked around to see if there was anything of interest but no avail. Rusted metal and overgrown plantation has taken over the place from what I could see beyond the faint light, beyond the cryopods light was just pitch black and I needed a more direct source of light if I am to leave this place but from what I can see, it appears that I am in a tomb.

I looked around a bit to see if there was anything of interest but I saw a container next to me which was covered in white and gold metal and had some vines growing off of it. I had to check out what was inside so I tried to open it but the vines plus the rust made it hard, I looked at my hands because my body felt strange, as if it were wearing something.

It turned out I was wearing a suit of some kind after feeling my body, I even had a helmet which I didn't even notice because this suit feels like it is almost nothing, my fingers had some short golden claws which I could probable use to pry the container open. I had no better ideas so I dug my fingers in the opening of the container and heaved, the rust and the vines gave way and the chest was pried open without any true effort.

Inside lied a double edged staff weapon with golden blades along with a bow with golden ends and two pouches full of throwing stars. I took the pouches and placed them on my hips as if I used this weapons before and pulled the bow out and slung it over my back, I then pulled out the pole-arm weapon and placed on my back which it somehow attached itself without any clear reason, I think it's because of magnetic technology.

I looked around once again to see that my only source of light is the cryopod but it started to flicker and then after several minutes of flickering, it then suddenly stopped. Although I couldn't see it, the lights didn't break, it was probably the power running out because I didn't hear them break.

My only source of vision is gone but somehow my vision suddenly brightened up to reveal what was in the darkness, plants overgrew my tomb and actually managed to puncture some of the walls as some of them grew right through them, I couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed that I was unconscious here. I pulled myself together as I then wondered how I was still seeing things, I'm guessing my helmet has night vision properties because I have no other rational answer for it.

I spotted a set of stairs which I could use to exit the tomb so I made my way up there and after a minute or so I arrived at the top. I saw seats and overgrown leafless trees which almost seem to be moving, the floor was disgusting and the flora took over most of it, but beyond it was a large door that lead to a massive hall with golden decorations that appeared to be once beautiful but were now tarnished by age and the foliage.

I quietly made my way through the hall and tried to ignore the disturbing plantation as I had to duck over a few branches to continue my path and after I opened the door to see the exit, I was met with a large body of water, it wasn't a swimming pool but it seems that the room was flooded and the vine growth seemed to have ruptured one of the storage tanks for water.

I had the distinct feeling that my suit was airtight so I simply stepped into the cold and dark waters, hoping not to get killed by anything in the murky shadows. All the sound in the room was now muffled and I continued to make my way through the flooded room and had to pry open one of the doors into the main room

After making my entrance to the main room I then walked over to what was a massive gate and I figured that it was the thing leading outside, I couldn't pry open this one because it was half the height of the entire room which could've been a ship-bay because of the size of it, I looked around to see one of the consoles and I was suddenly greeted by it suddenly activating upon my presence. Subconsciously I knew what to do as I pressed several buttons and a loud rippling noise was heard as the door suddenly jarred as bubbles came through the opening and it then slowly and gradually opened.

The water in the room poured out into what appeared to be a massive cavern which dwarfed the room I was in, I slowly sighed as the water in the room was drained into the cavern, drip drops of water were all I could hear as they echoed through the cavern, I made my way up it until it slowly became more and more narrow until I could see what appeared to be a primitive encampment with a primitive bonfire as strange looking humanoids danced around it and talked, I couldn't understand their language too well as I never caught up with english classes.

I decided to make my presence known by making my way up into the encampment, not aware of the consequences.


	3. Meeting

I looked around to see if anyone was in the encampment but nothing was seen, the main choice of colours for the encampment was a somewhat dark red as all the tents were coloured in as such and the only source of light in this place was the faint orange torches that were situated on skulls from unknown horned creatures. I decided to take the time to read an old mouldy and worn sign which I could barely read, it roughly said _Kjorks outpost_

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and an almost soundless whooshing sound, instincts took over as I quickly sidestepped the sudden attack as a crude mace hit the sign which shattered it in a dozen pieces which somewhat relieved me because I wasn't that sign. I turned around to face my assailant and it appeared to be a strange primitive ape.

The ape swung its fist at me but I quickly reacted by ducking down as that then resulted in the apes steel cladded fist smashing into the stone wall which sent fragments of stone flying everywhere, I had to take the offensive as there was an opening in the apes defence, I grabbed one of the throwing stars from my pockets and shoved it through the apes neck and it went so deep in that it was practically stuck in his spine.

I shuddered a little bit as the ape gagged on his own blood as his entire body was rendered limp from the sharp foreign item lodged in his spine, I kicked the limp body off of me and another ape swung a primitive machete at me but I grabbed his hand mid swing and twisted it to the point where his hand would snap and the bones would jut out as I then slit his neck with one of my throwing stars and threw his corpse out of the way.

It was made clear that I was cornered by a whole squad of the creatures as I roughly counted twenty two of them nearing towards me but still keeping a supposedly safe distance, I should be horrified at what I just done but it feels that I have done something similar to this before as I pulled my double edged pole-arm out of its magnetic seat and charged at them before leaping into the air while doing a front flip.

Instantly I positioned my staff to hit one of people at the back and vertically sliced his body open as blood and viscera splattered all over my visor as I then blindly swung the back of my staff to slice open two more apes before colliding my blade with another apes sickle before kicking his shin and impaling him with the staff before he could regain balance and I immediately rolled out of the way as a huge ape swung his war hammer at the dirt ground which caused an explosion that sent everyone and I flying.

I immediately dug my bloodied weapon into the ground to stop me moving and I picked myself up before any of the other creatures would regain balance, I sheathed my staff and pulled my throwing stars out and rapidly sent ten of them flying into the skulls of the apes, most would just get their heads brutalised by the elegant but vicious weapon while the less lucky ones were fully decapitated by the sharp blades. I decided not to waste too much of them as it would be insane trying to pick them all out as I then pulled my staff out again for round two.

I charged at the remaining primates and impaled one into the wall before pulling the staff out and I slashed at an ape with somewhat decent armour, I expected it to give a challenge but the blade cleanly sliced through his armour like butter and his body was separated into two as he was cleanly bisected as he fell as two pieces.

I then decided to focus on the massive alpha ape that seemed to be the leader as I narrowly dodged one of the smaller ones attacks and stabbed him through the back without making any fancy movements, I quickly leaped into the air before the alpha made a surprise swing and I positioned my pole-arm to stab him in the skull but he made a sudden jerk which resulted in me lodging the weapon in his shoulder. He screamed in agony while I attempted to pull it out but his flesh was rough and tough as he then grabbed me and slammed my body into a wall as I was then stuck in it.

My body was like a giant ball of burning coal as agony swarmed my body as he then attempted to slam his oversized fist into my body, I knew that I wouldn't survive an impact like that as his fist was roughly my entire body, a sudden rush of adrenaline was felt as my body felt every particle move as I somehow switched positions with an unlucky ape as his body was smashed into a bloody paste as I could hear the squelching and bone smashing in two seconds flat.

I looked at the brutal scene with my jaw agape at how an impossible thing could have happened, I was unsure of what exactly happened but I didn't spend too much time on it as I pulled my bow out, pulled back and let go as the arrow found its mark through the titans eye and into his brain as he then twitched rapidly before collapsing.

I then turned around to face the last of them but they looked at me in sheer terror, one of them yelled in a gibberish language as the others then ran away with sheer terror, I must have killed their leader because that's what happens to most primitive tribes, take out their strongest man and they scatter.

I looked around to see the carnage I caused and I was somewhat disgusted with myself, blood and guts were visible everywhere as I saw dead primates with throwing stars lodged in their heads and others that were cut open while another was bisected. I was lucky my suit was airtight because the smell of blood was not a pleasant smell and that much blood could cause me to become lightheaded.

There was nothing much of interest in this encampment aside from a small tent that had the appearance of a small prison due to the symbol of a strange horned creature inside of a cage and I took the time to open one of the curtains to see there was a cage and a small purple draconic creature inside of it, I thought dragons were a myth but this one had an uncanny resemblance to one and he was hogtied and had a primitive knapsack on.

I couldn't help but wonder why the hell did he have purple scales, purple is probably the worst colour you could have in the environment as it blends with nothing and it is ridiculously unnoticeable. The dragon seemed to sob almost and I couldn't help but wonder why a beast could do so, perhaps it was an infant due to its small size, I couldn't help but step over to the living demonstration of failed evolution and pulled the knapsack off to reveal two bright purple eyes that pierced into my soul.

His scream also pierced my eardrums.


	4. Unexpected Friendship

I attempted to block my ears without success due the helmet and the dragon was trying to wriggle away from me, I'm assuming my armour looked terrifying to him plus all the blood and viscera on my body.

I wiped a bit of the gore off of me and took a look at the terrified dragon, he was mostly purple but had a golden underbelly, horns and lines for his wings. This wasn't who I was expecting to say the least but then he attempted to communicate and I stress that word.

"W-w-who are you?" he barely sputtered out, I attempted to respond but nothing came out, I was silent.

After a while of me attempting to speak, I decided to use the universal language which is me just shrugging my armoured shoulders as I didn't exactly know myself.

"O...kay, why are you covered in blood?" he asked after dragging the O in okay a bit, he seemed to be concerned about my appearance to which I didn't want to explain.

Hesitantly I pulled a throwing star out of my pouch and sliced his bindings open and motioned for him to see the outside of the tent to which he then proceeded to do. He peered out the tent and sighed.

"Apes...I would have fought them too if they attacked me so I guess the blood on you is explained" he said while looking around to see more of the corpses, he wasn't too disgusted by this as he probably did the same thing before.

I nodded, at least he was reasonable and hardened despite him screaming a few a minutes ago, he looked up to see a light at the end of the huge cavern and pointed to it with a claw.

"You can go your own way if you want, I have to find someone but I appreciate your help" he said while trying to smile.

I shook my head as I had no place in this land as I was awoken in this unfamiliar time and I need to do something so I don't go insane and I'm thinking that my best bet for survival is to hand around with someone who knows what he is doing so I give him the 'wait' motion and used a throwing star to carve on the wood, it wasn't good but it works.

He walked over to it and read it which said 'I'm coming'

"Are you sure about this because I wouldn't want to see you hurt, I already saw enough friends feel pain because of me" He said in an attempt to persuade me but I didn't budge and that seemingly convinced him that I was coming with him whether he liked it or not.

"Alright you can come with me, it's good to have three people...Wait where's Sparx?" He slowly said before becoming alarmed by the fact that this 'Sparx' was missing.

First he started to frantically look around before calling out his name as he was becoming more and more stressed, soon I saw a glowing light that was yellow and soon it was starting to fly quickly towards us, I was about to poke the drake before the light called out.

"Spyro look out man!" he yelled out while pointing at me.

Immediately the dragon known as Spyro turned around; saw me and sighed.

"Sparx he's a friend, he rescued me from an ape encampment" he explained but I kinda have to give Sparx a point because I was still covered in blood.

"Spyro, have you lost your mind? he's covered in blood and he is armed to the TEETH, plus he has the horns of a minotaur and that's already bad enough!" Sparx explained and strangely that struck a cord with me because I just noticed that I have horns, strange ones as well due to their downwards facing angle.

"Sparx...You do realise that end up covered in blood a lot of times as well, sometimes I even burn the enemy to a crisp, you notice that?" he asked which quietened Sparx.

"Yeah I forgot about that, nightmares for life but please do not tell me we are bringing him with us" He desperately said but Spyros nod would shut him up.

"Fine, if he ends up backstabbing us then don't go crying to me" he said as he crossed his arms and faced the opposite direction of us while making a 'Hmpf' noise.

Spyro then sighed and looked at me "He's stubborn but he is a great friend to have, I hope you can understand" he pointed out.

Quite frankly I wouldn't really know myself considering how Sparx would like keep as much as a difference between me and him as possible. I looked around and poked Spyro several times to grab his attention and pointed towards the exit as he then nodded.

I then made my way up the rather steep cavern with the two following me as we progressed up towards the exit without any lighting aside from my helmets night-vision capability and Sparx's bioluminescence. I was nearing the exit of the cave and was beginning to take in what was outside as I saw massive trees with purple glowing leaves.

I looked around to see the two still following and I then stepped out of the place; trees that must be a hundred feet adorn this land as foliage with purplish glowing features emanate a mist, in front of us is a lake that has a dark, dark purple colour.

"This is the Ancient Grove, I'd recommend that you don't touch the waters, I saw creatures fall in and not come back out" Spyro explained with Sparx nodding to back him up.

Several bugs flew around and landed on a bush before being immediately consumed by a moving plant-like jaw as it then retreated back into the ground, we decided to make to make our way up the river as Spyro remembered being told that he was supposed to head up the stream and find the 'great tree' as it appeared in his dreams.

I let Spyro take the lead as we made our way through the forest while swatting a few bugs and such. We didn't face any enemies despite this forests supposedly dangerous nature, I'm guessing you need to be smart and not eat anything that is native to this place and we haven't done that yet.

After passing through a tree stump and going through a tunnel that it led to, we were greeted by a vast expanse of darkness and floating jellyfish, I was unsure of how to deal with this until Spyro jumped on one of them and motioned for me to do the same; reluctantly I jumped on the jelly surface as Spyro then jumped off and landed on another one and vice versa until we made our way to the other side without any issues aside from Sparx's fear of heights and some occasional electric jellies that we took care of by just timing our jumps.

"I can see the exit straight ahead" Spyro pointed out before being jumped by two plant-like giants.

One of them swept their clubs at the purple dragon but he jumped out of the way and shot a fireball at him which set the beast on fire, quickly I pulled my Pole-arm out and charged at the second giant before front flipping over him as he swung his club at me; quickly I slashed him in half and moved on to the other giant that Spyro was combatting.

He rolled out of the beasts club strike and leaped onto its face and ripped it open with his claws before unleashing a whole load of fire in the hole where its head would be; the creature was then engulfed in fire as it tried to put itself out before being rendered to simple ashes, I guess I didn't really need to intervene.

We then moved on and fought a few more times but they weren't much of a threat until we moved on further until I could see an encampment below a hill we were walking up.

"What are they?" Spyro asked, hoping to get an answer from me

"What are tho-" Sparx jokingly asked before Spyro gave him a stern glare, I couldn't help but feel as if he referenced something.

I gave the 'wait' motion and looked down at the encampment that was next to a purple stream that held a crashed pirate ship that was adorned with red and golden colours, I took a closer look at the encampment and saw several strange canine people, I took my bow out and the duo behind me seemed to have figured out what I am going to do.

Silently I grabbed an arrow out of my quilt, placed it on the string and pulled back as I then took the calculations for the distance of the target and the drop my arrow would have; I then released the string as the arrow flew into the sky and embedded its razor sharp tip into the skull of a canine and watched him drop as I did the same with the others.

"They could be friendly, have you ever thought about that you mass murderer?" Sparx questioned while pointing my helmet.

"They are called Skavengers and those people tend to be very violent, you can learn something if you take the time to listen to volteer" Spyro explained to Sparx who was now more concerned about Spyro actually listening to the mentioned person.

I finished off my last victim before he could find the last body, I then motioned for the two to follow me down the hill where we then looted the encampment, the insides of the tents were bright red and yellow as a fur carpet was laid down on the ground as a floor, the room was adorned with candles and torches which made darkness nonexistent as Spyro was waiting for me to finish up with looting everything.

Sadly I couldn't find anything of use but I had that strange urge to just take anything that wasn't nailed down to the ground, I guess it's part of my previous life. I sighed as we then exited the encampment and found a hollow log leading through the mountain.

"Oh out of all the places we have to go, we had to go through this, dangit" The bug whined as Spyro rolled his eyes.

"You can act as a light or we could just snag one from the encampment" Spyro offered as Sparx sighed.

"Fiiine I'll act as the light source, I'm too lazy to fly my way up there again anyway. I was never scared of the dark" Sparx said while flexing his nonexistent muscles.

I motioned for the two to follow me after they finished bickering as we then headed down the dark log that Sparx illuminated, unaware of the horror of what we would be facing.

((Hey guys, thanks for reading this story; if you can then help me out by pointing out what is wrong with this story and how I should fix it. Basically stuff like grammar issues and/or plot-holes))


	5. Skoundrels

"Are we there yet?" Sparx tiredly asked as his eyes drooped a bit as he was trying to keep his balance in the air until he lazily drifted himself over to Spyro and hitched a ride on the purple drakes back.

"Sparx that is the fifteenth time you asked that question, I don't know and I do want to get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps but then again, everything in this forest is creepy" Spyro replied to Sparx whilst giving his own little opinion about the forest.

Meanwhile I was annoyed with all the dark environments I was exposed to, I wanted to see some natural lighting from the sun and not some bioluminescence or my helmets night vision because the glowing plants and creatures act wears off after seeing it for the millionth time in this ridiculous forest that I really dislike trekking in.

"Woah, am I dying or am I seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, wait it's purple so chances are that iiiiit's probably the exit out of this scary...I mean irritating tunnel" Sparx slowly said before picking up speed in his speech when he corrected himself which revealed that the tunnel was indeed scary for the little dragonfly.

"Oh wow, the tunnel is actually ending instead of extending...I just rhymed at the wrong time...I need to stop doing that" Spyro said before using his wing to face palm as he just realised the error of his ways.

I was annoyed by the failed attempt at lightening the mood but I was on edge, to tell the truth we were all on edge as the darkness really gets to you when your only light source is becoming more and more dull despite the fact that I have night vision, it's nice to have a normal source of light and the second factor that keeps us stressed is the fact that a tree trunk is a very claustrophobic space as we were travelling through one for at least an hour now as I couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Sparx, you aren't lying or tripping out because I see it too" Spyro said as he regained vigour as there was indeed a now apparent purple light at the end of the tunnel.

Personally I was ecstatic over this because my second worst fear was claustrophobia but I won't reveal my number one phobia because it doesn't really count as a proper one because no one bothered to categorise it, either that or I can't just find the dictionary definition due to there being no dictionaries in this damn forest.

While we found the light at the end of the forest, it was a tiny light so that meant it was a distance away so Spyro, Sparx and I decided that we didn't want to be in this place for another second and bolted over to the source to speed up our approach as Spyro was ridiculously speedy for having tiny legs and I was also insanely fast and didn't show any signs of slowing down as the speck grew larger and larger until we bursted out of our annoying wooden prison and was exposed to the light or purple light to be specific as we were confused to why this place was so important.

"I see the tree!" Spyro said as he pointed over to where a large and awkwardly shaped tree was with his wing along with Sparx raising his fists in the air while shouting random cheerful words.

While the two were celebrating, I couldn't help but notice something off with the tree despite the whole environment being naturally off to me as the tree was on a small island that was in the middle of the dark and glowing purple poisonous river and the branches started moving despite there being no wind as bubbles arisen to the glowing surface which released a poisonous gas.

"Umm, Spyro you see that right?" Sparx said as the tree was lifted off of the water along with the small island and a giant wooden structures arisen from the purple river and was raised in the air as the dangerous liquid poured off of it in mini-waterfalls.

Spyro noticed this and was starting to get a little bit worried as another wooden structure made its way to the surface which splashed the liquid everywhere which we took care to avoid being hit by as the 'structure' was actually a head due to a face being crudely carved on as a torso surfaced and was followed along by legs half submerged still as more of the purple stuff dripped down its entire body as it looked at us with what would read as a very displeased look, actually calling it displeased was an understatement as the beast slammed its left wooden 'arm' which was really just a stub at us but the three of us rolled out of the way with the exception of Sparx who clung onto Spyro for dear life.

Meanwhile I pulled out my bow before realising that I was dealing with a giant wood golem, a bow was going to do jack-shit against its body as Spyro was the only person or dragon who was up for the job due to having a fiery breath but it would take a long time theoretically to burn the wood completely due to it just being submerged and was really big.

Spyro however mysteriously kept his calm as he carefully fired several fireballs at the golem which set some body parts of it on fire and I couldn't help but watch as he dodged each hit without making a mistake as each fireball hit its mark until the golem spun its body around and sent the fireballs flying into random trees which set them on fire as it made its way onto the land. I underestimated its size when it was roughly several metres away from me without a cliff to be chest level with it, that tends to make the experience more dreadful as it focused on attacking the both of us as it was apparently also a multitasker.

I rolled out of the way of its nearby stomp which sent dirt flying everywhere as it then swung its right arm at me but I front flipped over it due to having amazing athleticism and pulled my Pole-arm out because I felt guilty for Spyro doing all the work as he jumped out of the way of the golems punch using his wings to propel him backwards which resulted in its arm being stuck in the softer part of the dirt. I took this as my opportunity and dashed to it without slowing down and sprung my entire body at the vine connecting the arm to the torso and sliced it in half which severed the monsters arm instantly.

Spyro saw this and was about to congratulate me before the wooden behemoth slammed its foot a few feet away from him which sent the drake flying from the shockwave and caused him to slam into a tree, the probable reason why it didn't hit him dead centre was because it was still in pain as golems can apparently feel that.

I tightened my grip on the weapon with my left hand as I pointed to Spyro and got his attention as I then pointed to the monsters face while doing the fire motion with my right hand as he nodded and sent a concentrated ball of flaming fire which hit the creature between the eyes and set its face on fire, the creature made a pained low pitch sound as it stumbled around as I ran up to its leg and climbed up it before leaping onto the lower part of its torso.

I then avoided a blind swipe by digging my weapon into its side and hung on there as the attack only swept the frontside as I then climbed onto its shoulders and found the dense amount of fines connecting its head I theorised it would be the monsters weakness as I charged and dug my weapon in and started hacking and slashing away with the wooden beast running around in sheer pain as I dug my right hand into some wood to keep me latched on as I continued to hack away until the head started to flop around due to the other vines supporting it weren't available any more and the last ones were cut off as I made my last swipe with the bladed end and watched as its head came off and the body went limp as the golem started to topple over into the river which was bad news for me.

I sprinted along the torso of him whilst vaulting over stray logs and leapt from its torso as I didn't have any time left and dug onto the cliff face and climbed my way to the top where I met with the dragon who seemed worried about my safety.

"Woah...that. was. cool" Spyro slowly said as he tried to maintain his composure after seeing me making the jump.

"I admit that was pretty frickin' awesome, not as awesome as Spyro the purple ape terror though" Sparx said with a cocky tone as he gave Spyro a pretty lame name but he was right, Spyro was pretty awesome too.

"Well I never suspected that the tree turned out to be a giant golem" Spyro said as he looked at the river where its body sunk despite wood being naturally buoyant.

I however was just trying to get my breath back as the adrenaline rush faded into nothing as I sat down and motioned for the others to do so as Spyro agreed and Sparx nodded that we should sit down for a bit to get our energy back up but I heard a snapping sound and couldn't help but be alerted as I turned around to face it but was only greeted by two loud thuds behind me as I turned around to face my friends who were knocked out cold by two canine looking creatures and before I could do anything, I felt a heavy thud and was knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds as my vision faded to darkness.


	6. Unfortunate Memories

Despite being an amnesiac, I always knew I had a strange past as something was unusual, more than just something as I felt this spanned across a vast body of a civilisation and I was involved and I know for a fact that it wasn't a positive influence either.

A beeping noise was heard as I felt my body begin to reawaken and I couldn't help but wonder what was my dream about? I shook my head as I then slipped out of my pod with an audible grunt when I felt the cold hard ground on my feet as I slipped my full hood on, it was more of a helmet than anything but was made out of a soft fabric instead of the usual alloy plates most helmets would use.

Eventually after some recollection of my memories, I realised that I wasn't on some weird planet with a weird purple dragon thing and talking lightbulb, I was on some ship called the Zariman Ten Zero which was sad considering how I have never been on a planet excluding Jupiter because being on some cloud city was amazing and all but didn't hold a candle to exploring a forest, I wish the dream lasted longer.

I sighed as I remembered how I had no family after the incident involving the sentients and was even more sad to remember how the Orokin acted all peaceful and perfect on the outside despite being rotten to the very core inside as they will kill or destroy anything new due to their fears that it may destroy them and as a result technology booms have slowed to a crawl.

I finished recollecting everything as I stepped over to the door and watched it slide open as I made my way through it and watched as children similar to my age were grouping around two other kids in the airlock as the bigger one held the smaller one above the floor by the neck and everyone around him thought it was funny.

 _I hated it._

I always heard remarks from other smaller, naive and weaker factions that the Orokin were beautiful and almost angelic but I guess that once you dig under their warm exterior, you will find the dark and cold xenophobic empire in all of its sickening glory.

 _I hated them_

I always stuck up for my friends and supported them in their time of need and I often took the shot for most things, either they had no parents or their family was just useless, just like the security who couldn't even move a damn inch to save that kid, I knew for a fact I can't.

 _I hate being understanding._

I breathed in and out as I found out I was practically shaking with anger but I found myself becoming still again right before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey Raz!" The voice shouted amongst the crowd, it wasn't hard to be heard to tell the truth as everyone was scared of saying the wrong thing in fear of being interrogated, people who made jokes or referenced cataclysms in the past were often missing the other day.

Eventually a grey figure darted through everyone as it was obvious she was a child of the Zariman as well due to her dull suit colours and unlike most children she didn't have a hood on so her face was easy to see as a result though I couldn't get a clear look on her face before she finally made her way to me.

"Hey Kade" I said, not being much of a talker as I preferred to fly under the radar and not be well known as I didn't want to be involved in stuff.

Kade was by what you would define as a person who had been exposed to a tad bit of the void as her hair was a bright aqua colour while having just a plain long hair style most girls have, unusual hair colour but cute hair style and her eyes were dark red.

"Are you really still wearing that thing? people are still going to see you even with your hood on you know?" she said with a chuckle while pulling my hood up to reveal my face.

The reason why I was never bothered with people with weird genetics is because of my own as I had faint blue eyes and a black sclera with no pupils visible while my skin was ghostly white, it was common for people to be white but I was at the point where it was like paper and my hair was also a silver white and was also rough and unkempt as I saw styling it a fruitless task as I was going to wear my hood and mess it up anyway.

"I don't know to be honest, it just makes me feel more secure" I replied as she practically dragged me to the main hall, past through the gilded hallways with a crowd becoming less dense over time.

"Eh, whatever keeps your ship flying I guess" she said with me resisting the urge to face palm, I knew for a fact that saying was based off of some kind of a floating contraption.

"Do you feel like the Orokin aren't equipped to deal with the Sentients issue, I mean th-" I attempted to say before she blocked my mouth with her hand, I then realised what she was going on about now.

"Dude, you could get wiped for saying that, the Orokin are egotistical bastards though" Kade said with a sigh as she knew that the Sentients had an edge against the Orokin.

The Sentients were a threat the Orokin which made them threat to life itself considering the strength of Orokin and despite them being created by human hands, they still know nothing about them, not even their goals as they are viewed by the boogieman by the corpus and the demon spawn by the Orokin.

Rumour has it that they can adapt to attacks, strategies and nullify advanced technology like positron rifles and world-class ships which sounds sadly true because they only gave their soldiers reinforced alloy armour, a percussion rifle or simple explosive launcher and sent them out to the battlefield to be slaughtered which isn't something the Orokin would do normally considering how they always do a battle cleanly and efficiently, not something a man with the normal weaponry a grineer rebel would equip himself

It's no big secret the Orokin are scared of the Sentients. Operation: Righteous Hellfire proved that the Orokin would end generations upon generations of lives just to kill a platoon of sentient fighters.

"Hey, Earth to Raz, are you there?!" Kade said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Woah what, no need to shake me!" I exclaimed after pulling myself out of her grasp, trying to keep a smile off my face but I failed.

"You were thinking about the Sentients were you? I'm sure it'll blow all over soon dude, besides I got a coupon for ice-cream cake for winning the lingual challenge" She said with a smile, she's great at lightening the mood.

"Wait wha? is that even a thing?" I asked, one I never knew such a holy combination existed and two, it's not an instant meal you heat up and get some cheap artificial meat because I'm sick of those and would rather eat fabricated bread again.

"Yeah, Kaisus is being a sourpuss because he didn't win it which makes it all the better heh" she said with a grin as she crossed her arms.

"Hah, you hit that nail right on the head" I said with a chuckle before high fiving her, we always used old slang despite no one else knowing what the heck we are talking about.

"So, are we going to keep talking about how Kais is an idiot or are we going to have real food?" she asked while trying not to giggle which is funny considering how she tries to give off a tomboy impression.

"Real food by a longsh-" was all I could say before the code black alarms sounded with lights flickering, leading to technology failing and combusting in a blaze of cyan fire.

I panicked and tried to find out what was causing this, was it the sentients?

"Raz!" Kade shouted while pointing to one of the portholes.

Oh god it couldn't be, but it was and it was coming and a death I'd pick the sentients over.

"No, no no no no no!" I shouted out at the top of my lungs as I tried to find cover but there was no escape, I was on a ship with everyone screaming in pure terror, only to be ended in minutes.

A wave of incomprehensible energy flew over the ship, the adults and children finally stopped screaming after making contact with the unknown energy as most of their skin peeled off to reveal their skin almost instantly and like old world paper as glowing muscle tissue was revealed and their eyes popped out of their sockets as their faces were locked in an eternal scream with nothing but silent cries coming out and kade became twisted. her veins glowing a bright golden colour as blue flames erupted from her eyes and mouth before she was finally spent, collapsing on the ground like all the others.

I looked down at myself and to my horror, my skin was melting off of me, creating an intense itch as I subconsciously scratched myself even though I tried my best to resist it as pieces of flesh hit the ground.

I couldn't handle it anymore as I collapsed to the ground after I lost too much muscle mass to successfully walk or even stand properly, I felt my vision leave my eyes as I saw nothing.

Nothing is hard to imagine, you can't just close your eyes and immediately know what it is like as you will see darkness closing your eyes and darkness is a thing, white is also a thing, it's hard to imagine.

Suddenly vision returned to me as I found myself awake in a dimly lit primitive cell, I looked around and found out I was in fact in my suit again.

After a while of thinking I came to the conclusion that my dream was a flashback when I got knocked out considering how familiar everything felt, even the void discharge was also a thing and after a while of my adrenaline wearing off from the sheer terror, I just noticed I was sweating and breathing heavily in my suit despite its best attempts to regulate my body, I held my head and tried to purge those memories but couldn't help as I shuddered before calming myself down with an old method.

Count to five, breath in; count to 10, exhale and repeat.

I felt myself calm down before being interrupted by some gravely low pitched voice

"Pfft, what are you doing you little runt, I wonder why they didn't kill you because your head would be great to wear" this weird dog thing said with some overly exaggerated laugh as he apparently thought that was hilarious.

Maybe if I utilised that switch ability I discovered a day ago where I somehow switched positions with some unfortunate ape just before I would get smashed then perhaps I'd be the one laughing.

Focusing on the energy within me, I felt it grow in my body as certain parts of my suit highlighted with the dog thing looking at me with a confused look as I then suddenly locked eyes on his position and suddenly I found myself move in the blink of an eye, past the bars as we switched past each other in the form of crimson red energy as we suddenly found each other in different shoes as he was now in my would-be prison.

I gave him the middle finger and a smug muffled chuckle as he then looked around, obviously confused as he then looked at his own body in shock as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

I could get used to this power however I wonder if I got anymore in store, though I just shook my head as I was already grateful enough for this one, I sighed as the memories that I briefly experienced a while ago were not the best ones and despite having that flashback, I could still not piece together what brought me in this situation and what happened to Kade.

Hopefully the next room will hold some answers.

((Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for taking such a long time to post another chapter because I forgot all about this story because of the sheer amount of stuff I had to do over time but here you go and thanks for reading this and even if there are two of you guys reading my story, I will still post more chapters just to keep you entertained.))


	7. Explosive Takedown Part 1

"The prisoner ha-!" was all that could be heard from an unsuspecting ugly canine as I slammed his face into the wall with enough force to shatter his skull, effectively killing him.

The others stopped what they were doing and stared at me in sheer anger as they surrounded me and drew various weapons like scimitars and daggers while the smaller ones used their claws while shouting drunken insults at me.

Suddenly I charged at the smallest one without any warning and gave a swift uppercut to his jaw and in the nick of time I had slipped away from another runt lunging at me and delivered a devastating kick to his stomach causing him to cough up a mixture of blood and his lunch while someone wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in the air with only my legs unrestricted as another canine took this opportunity to try and impale me with his scimitar as he then sprinted towards me with it gripped tightly in both hands.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the blade with both feet and pulled it out of his grip and with the adrenaline still pumping through my body, I slammed the blade in my would be captors crotch, ripped myself out of his grip and leaped at my executer and twisted his skull in such a position that it would be broken and jumped off of his body.

Looking around I saw that they were all effectively horrified by my performance because of one savoury quote a random canine shouted out before they all ran out the room.

"Feckin' run boys if yew wanna to keep yer junk!" was all that was heard before they stormed out the door, I didn't chase them because they didn't pose any threat to me.

According to my suit, my gear was located approximately two hundred metres away from me which meant I had to get moving otherwise I may need to ruin more than a guys chances of having children.

Shaking my head at my own joke, I started sprinting towards my gear as I vaulted over various canines and animals as I didn't bother dealing with them but I can't understand one thing, why did they build these rooms out of wood and not durasteel forma alloy?

Suddenly the sound of an explosive was heard as a dark ball of fire smashed through the room I was in, making a massive hole in the floor as the corrupted fire continued to burn furiously, I wasn't going to be intimidated by the gap in the floor even if it was roughly fifteen metres wide and now that when I think about, below the gap was an endless orange sea with clouds dotting it.

I'm successfully intimidated now but that isn't going to stop me grabbing my weapons so I looked behind me to see a group of canines charging at me and I swear I heard a lightbulb in my head when I thought of the best plan involving the canines as they then stopped at the entrance, ready to strike me down however this was all part of the plan as I gave them the 'come and get it' gesture and one runt took the bait as he threw himself at me with the rest following pursuit.

Suddenly I grabbed him by the chest as I tried to throw him over the gap however he simply didn't make the cut and fell in the gap and to his demise in the ocean, eh I still had six more tries until another group of canines magically find me.

Dodging one of the fatter ones slower and clumsy attack, I twisted my body around to preform a spin hook kick aimed at his head which knocked him out cold as a more tinier canine charged with both of his claws ready to shred me apart...if his tiny claws managed to even puncture my suit that is because his attacks rebounded off my body because of some sort of red energy coating my body, I guessed it was an energy shield so I didn't waste time grabbing this one and chucked him over the gap and this time with success as I then promptly avoided an overheard scimitar slash.

I didn't want to test my energy shielding on those weapons though so I used my switch teleport trick on that random canine and sure enough we swapped places and he was now with the rest of his comrades.

"What the fok?" one of them questioned as I then ran up the stairs to where I would get my weapons however I was blocked by some timber door.

Putting my freakishly inhuman strength to work, I kicked it open and made my way into the dark room and suddenly a feminine voice was heard, giggling.

"Oh it is the sleepy tin man, looking for your weapons? I have 'em" the unrevealed voice said in some sort of taunting manner as a gilden arrow from my bow dug into the wood next to me.

"I quite enjoy these things, I might prefer this strange looking bow over my daggers, even elves can't match the craftsmanship of these weapons, so efficient for killing and beautiful at the same time" she said before showing her true form as the entire room light up with candles as she then fell down from the roof and landed on her feet.

On each of her hips were two daggers that were unmistakably and she was a more pure looking version of the canines, almost feline actually as she had a lithe yet muscular body at the same time which means she was built for combat and was also obviously built for speed and agility as she also chose weapons built for her style, such as my bow and random daggers, her fur was copper brown and had clothing covering the most private parts of her body.

"What, cat got your tongue? by now you should be saying 'give me my weapons back' or something most hero types say...you're boring you know that?" she said while making a mock pout face as I continued to say nothing but assess the situation and I am not going to lie, those daggers would look good on me.

Suddenly the head of a massive birdlike monster smashed through the area as splinters, shattered glass and flames filled the area and while she was taken aback by this, I leaped into the air and kicked her straight in the teeth with both of my feet and I'm pretty sure she was just knocked out considering what just happened and next minute I was taking my bow back and 'her' daggers that she probably stole from some Orokin temple or tomb that she shouldn't be exploring anyway.

I know for one thing though that the fecal matter was going to hit the fan and I wonder how my purple scaly friend was going to fare considering all I see flying bats and a massive bird thing in the air and they were tearing through the whole airborne canine flotilla and I need to find my double bladed staff back though I had some pretty cool daggers to make up for it in the time being.

((Sorry for taking a while, I probably done goofed by starting on two stories))


	8. Explosive Takedown Part 2

Outside was utter chaos, ships were burning and crashing into the ocean while creatures vaguely reminiscent of dragons tore through the canines like nothing and the sight was someone unnerving, suddenly a streak of purple lit the sky as one of the ships shattered in half from the sheer strength and in the air was something that didn't belong in this world.

It had the wings of a mechanical angel with parts that hovered closely to the dark and edged metal and it was not a living thing, it was a machine and in the next five seconds it ripped through the draconic creatures, spraying their intestines and blood through the sky as it continued its slaughter of them as canines and ships were on its slaughter menu as violet lasers erupted from its dark and purple wings.

The flesh of anyone who was caught in it was burnet and sliced as mutilated and burnt corpses littered the air as I then spotted a severed drakes head and leaped out of its way before it hit me and smashed into the wooden deck.

I needed to find my pole-arm and Spyro fast before this thing tears this whole fleet apart like a tin can. Thinking fast, I grabbed an intact rope and threw it at the mast of the nearest ship that has yet to be in ruin and swung myself over to it and got close enough to switch teleport with a random canine grunt.

Now that I was in the middle of enemy company, I decided to give these daggers a go as I darted to the closest one and gutted him with the dual blades and back-flipped out of the way of an overhead scimitar as I then dug both my blades in the ground while keeping my feet in the air and kicked a medium sized canine off the ship as I then touched the floor with both feet and pulled the daggers out of the wooden floor as the next medium sized canine swung the same scimitar at me but I raised my daggers and sliced it clean in half before using my second dagger to slice his throat open.

Moving onto the last one who was a small grunt, I readied my daggers before a decent sized fireball smashed into him and sent the burnt corpse flying through the wall as the source of the fiery demise was Spyro who made his way down while flapping his wings and eventually touched down on the ground.

"You again! thank the ancients you're alive" he said excitedly before a low pitched mechanical hum filled the air as the source of it was the mechanical angel who was off in the distance.

Its unnatural body twitched and spasmed as purple energy danced across its body like it had a life of its own as a low pitched shockwave was heard as my hearing dulled as I barely heard Spyro scream in agony as his ears popped and blood trailed down his head from the noise.

Suddenly the wood of the ship tore open as everything silently went to hell as everything that was in close proximity of the entity was ripped to shreds as the ships were reduced to splinters and scrap metal by a near silent shockwave and the drakes closest to the thing were just reduced to a thick red gooey paste and mist as their bodies simply exploded and the shockwave hit me and my friend which sent us flying.

My suit may be strong but it doesn't completely negate blunt force trauma as I felt my body smash into random objects like still intact wood planks, spare cannonballs and scrap iron that was used to reinforce the ships at inhuman speeds as I felt like a meat ragdoll that slammed into these things as I coughed up a mixture of my blood and previous food as I eventually escaped the storm from hell as I felt my body fall, my vision was dull but I was still conscious.

I was briefly slowed down by my impacts but I quickly regained speed as I was helplessly falling into the orange ocean, I couldn't even turn my head with how weak I was at the moment and I felt my insides churn like an ancient washing machine that was cleaning human remains as I couldn't even tell how far I was from hitting the ocean but after what felt like an eternity, I smashed into the waters of this unknown planet and sunk down to the bottom.

Normally this would hurt from the sheer velocity I hit the water with but I was numb from all the agony I felt up there and all I could think about now is what would happen as my body was literally beaten and broken as the sunset light from above disappeared as I couldn't see the surface anymore and I was in pitch black darkness as my life support kicked in.

Pain and agony filled my thoughts as I tried hard to think about other things with no avail.

Hours passed as I was still sinking to the bottom of the ocean and I felt my ears pop but not with the violence Spyro unluckily had and I noticed that bioluminescent fish were watching me while shark-like creatures ignored me and chased after them and in the midst of this, I felt my leg touched by something slippery and slimey as it wrapped its limb around me while another enveloped my torso.

It's been a while

Its deep voice rung in my head, I didn't recognise who it was and what it was but it pulled me through the water as I entered through a cave as my vision blacked out via an unknown source.

My pain dissolved and I could think clearly in this state I was where I couldn't see or feel anything now and I wondered, what happened above and what was grabbing me but I felt like some of my questions were going to have an answer behind them as I my vision regained itself and I came to my senses in front of a colossal multi-tentacle beast that made my body seem like a spec of dust compared to it.

 _ **What brings you here old one?**_

I was confused, normally things like this would call me a young one or something along the lines with that, I pushed those thoughts aside and tried to speak but my throat wouldn't allow it, I physically could not speak.

 ** _I sense what you are trying to do, do not fear, I will help you_**

I felt my vocal cords rearrange again as I felt something escape my throat like a gasp, I was surprised at this and I tried to speak again.

"W-who are you?" I asked with a hoarse voice, it was nothing impressive but it would have to do for now.

 _ **They call me many things such as the god of the oceans but your kind dubbed me specimen T.A.L.O.S for a curious reason I would not know**_

I was confused but what concerned me the most is why did he call me 'old one?'

"Why do you give me the title, of old one?" I was really bad at talking to someone, especially an ancient primordial being.

 _ **Your existence predates even mine, I have to call you that**_

I was taken aback by this, I knew that I was in the cryopod for a long time but I never expected to be asleep long enough to be older than this?

 _ **Another living creature from above was found, one of my followers brought him here if you have any recollection of it**_

I wondered who this was but its tentacles brought up what appeared to be Spyro who wasn't battered and bruised like I was but then again, the deep sea god could of just used healing magic or something on him.

He tried to say something but couldn't as bubbles only escaped his mouth, I was confused on how he wasn't drowning but my helmets built in computer said the water wasn't actually true water but an unknown variant that is heavily oxygenated to the point where an organism could breath it in without any gills.

It's been a while since I've seen a purple dragon like this, I've heard his story before I talked to you and he said that you were with him on a journey against Malefor, I have no love for him and I personally wouldn't mind his existence being prevented from happening again.

Spyro nodded and while I had no idea who this Malefor person was, I knew that if he managed to get on the bad side of Spyro and a possibly benevolent squid, monster god thing then I'm pretty sure he did some horrible things to accomplish that so I nodded as well.

 _ **The dragon has requested that I would bring you three to the white isle, anyone who is a friend of an old one is a friend of mine so I will fulfil that request**_

It telepathically said while I just noticed that Sparx was still with us and he was freaking out, probably on a rant about how the god thing was evil like me and that we were going into a trap.

I felt my vision become faint again as I slipped into an unknown corner of my mind before regaining my vision again as I fell face first into a crystalline substance with my horns buried into it but I pulled myself out of it while I looked around to see Spyro with the same issue with his own horns and so I decided to be a good friend and pulled him out as well as he then looked at me "Thanks" he said sheepishly before his face twisted into confusion.

"Wait a minute, didn't he say you were older than him?" he asked while Sparx joined in with that question.

I had no answer for that question either.


End file.
